


Worry

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Soo-Jin worried about Sun.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Preocupação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009556) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #031 - heart.

Soo-Jin worried about Sun. Not about her safety, Sun could take care of herself, and her brother’s money and influence couldn’t fund enough assassins to take her down, as previous attempts had shown. She worried about Sun’s heart, worried that without her friends Sun would shut down and ignore her feelings. Soo-Jin couldn’t do anything to help her, she couldn’t even know how Sun was, wouldn’t even know if Sun achieved her revenge or decided to move on and live her life. As much as Soo-Jin cared about her, there was nothing she could do but wonder about Sun’s fate.


End file.
